When We Were Young
by CCrissAbduction
Summary: Kurt is new to the neighborhood, he meets some new friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Kurt had been new to the neighborhood. He moved in about two weeks before school started. He was scared and nervous. He had known no one in Lima except a few family members. He barely went outside. The only time we went outside was to fetch the paper or go to the store down the street when his mother asked him to.

One day while going outside for the paper he herd a voice singing from across the street. The song he herd was familiar seeing as her always listened to music in his room.

"Something has changed within me

Something is not the same

I'm through playing by the rules

Of someone else's game

Too late for second-guessing

Too late to go back to sleep

It's time to trust my instincts

Close my eyes, and leap!"

Kurt hesitantly put the paper back into the paper back into the mailbox and walked over to the house.

He just stood there listening to what it seemed a small girl singing. He got all the courage he possibly could and knocked at the door.

"Hello?" Said a small girl quietly

"Hi I'm Kurt. I live across the street. I herd you singing, you're really good!" he squeaked out in a high pitched voice.

The small girl simply giggled at the small boy just standing on her porch.

"Well hello! My name is Rachel. I've been practicing my singing because one day I'm going to be a star!"

Kurt knew right then and there that him and Rachel were going to great friends.

"I love to sing and dance so much that my daddies pay for lessons everyday!" she continued

Kurt listened to her go on about her stardom dream until he chimed in "If we make it, can we be Broadway stars together?"

"Only if you good enough!"

"Oh well I think I'm good enough!" he laughed

Rachel and Kurt began to talk about all the hobbies they shared. Such as singing, dancing, and acting. Even at the young age of 8 their perspective on musicals were more inclined than most adults.

"KURT!" he herd someone yell from across the street

"Oh my goodness, I completely forgot to tell my parents that I came here" he frantically stated shooting off his seat to the door.

"I have to go... I'll see you tomorrow?" he continued

"I wouldn't miss is for the world!" Rachel exclaimed

"Bye" they yelled to each other as Kurt ran across the street.

"Kurt Hummel where have you been for the past hour?" both parents asked in a worry.

"I made a new friend! Her name is Rachel. She lives across the street."

Both parents immediately eased and smiled. It was their son's first friend in Lima. They let him off with a warning and Kurt skipped off to his room.

He started singing to practice for tomorrow with Rachel when he got into his room he noticed a lot of things were different.

"Mom what happened to my room?"

"You'll have to take that down with your father. I'll send him up."

"Thanks" Kurt said in an upset tone

He walked over to bed where the first thing he realized his black and white sheets were replaces with super hero sheets. His eyes were becoming misty. "Why is this like this?" he began to ask himself. "Does dad not like the style of my room?" His eyes began to get wet. He turned to his trophy shelf, where he kept all of his musical awards from previous plays and musicals he was in. They were replaced by action figures. He was getting heated that his own father did this to him.

"You called son?" Burt asked

"Yes I would like to know where my room went" Kurt said in between sobs.

"Well ya see son, when I was your age my room looked a little like this. So when you were outside I took the opportunity to do a little rearranging. I thought it would fit your age more than designer sheets"

"But I liked my room how it was!" He began crying harder

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I'll fix it tomorrow while you're at Rachel's okay?" He was crushed he hurt his sons feeling like that.

"Yeah that's fine. Thanks, dad" he stopped sobbing

"So about this Rachel girl.." Burt began

"What is she to you? Do you like her?" Burt eagerly wanted to hear if his son had a small crush.

"No, she's just a friend. She's really nice and has a really strong voice."

"So she's just a friend?" Burt pushed the question

"Nothing more, dad"

"All right. Well goodnight Kurt. See ya in the morning."

At that Burt left the room so Kurt could get a good nights sleep. Kurt wasn't planning to to go to sleep any time soon. So we walked over to the action figures, picked one up and saw the crazy costumes they were all wearing. A brilliant idea struck. "How fun would if be if I made a fashion show for me and Rachel to do tomorrow?" At the thought he was rummaging through his chest to find all of his costumes for tomorrow. He was up half the night looking for every tiara, costume, and shoes possible for the event.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kurt woke up with only a few hours of sleep. He ran downstairs with his costumes at hand quickly eating a bowl of cereal.

"Whoa slow down there speedy, you'll get the hiccups" Elizabeth told her son

"Sorry I just don't want to keep Rachel waiting. She told me we would spend another day together." Kurt said with a mouth full of cheerios

"Okay just be careful, and remember if you need anything we're right across the street!" She yelled, doubting Kurt herd her as he rushed out the door.

*knock knock*

"Rachel! Ms Rachel! Are you awake yet?" Kurt yelled at the front door

It took a good 2 minutes for her to actually get to the door.

"And what do you wan- Oh kurt! Early bird catches the worm?" She said half yawning

"Sorry, am I too early? I'll go home of you want me to..."

"No Kurt stay. I just wasn't expecting you so early! Come in come in!"

"Sorry. Im still kind of new to this whole 'friendship' thing' he said shyly

"What do you mean new to friendship?"

"Well I didn't really have friends at my old school. I mostly got bullied for being into theatre and fashion"

Rachel look at Kurt's eyes. His big blue eyes. She could see the pain in them just talking about the subject. She wanted to hug him, but now knowing that he's never really had a friend she didn't know if she should. She pushed that thought aside and lunged full force at Kurt embracing him so hard he couldn't breathe.

"I'm your friend Kurt. And if no one else wants to be your friend then its their loss. You're a great person. I'm glad you came to my door step the other day seeing who was singing. To be honest I don't have that many friends either."

Rachel pulled a way and looked at him.

"Rachel your the best friend I could ask for" Kurt cried while lunging at her to embrace another hug.

"You too Kurt, you too"

They stood there embracing eachother for another minute until Kurt pulled away.

"I brought something for us to do today!" Kurt squealed

"What is it what is it?"

"I brought my costumes! I thought we could have a fashion show!"

"I LOVE that idea!" Rachel said. Almost a little too dramatically

"What costumes did you bring?"

"Well I brought all my tiaras, a few pairs of shoes and nice dress clothes. "Do you have any costumes?"

"Kurt! Its like you don't know me at all! Of course I have costumes! I have all the princess costumes!"

"Its perfect! And after the fashion show can we have a tea party?"

"You just have the greatest ideas kurt!"

"Why thank you. Thank you" he said sarcastically.

"Can I be Ariel for the first run?" Kurt begged

"Please Rachel! Pleasee!"

"Why? You can be Prince Eric!"

"I want to be Ariel for once! Please Rachel!"

"Why do you wanna be Ariel so bad Kurt?"

"Why can't we switch it up. I be the girl and you be the boy. It'll be fun! Then we'll both have a view of what its like to be a different gender!"

"Well if you put it that way..I guess we can do it. But for only one run!"

"Yayy!" Kurt cheered

"Follow me up stairs"

Kurt did what he was told and followed her up to her room. When that got to the hallway he was looking at the picture when he noticed a boy he hadn't seen before. As any curious boy would he asked Rachel.

"Who's that?" He said gesturing to the small boy with beautiful dark brown eyes.

"That is my brother Blaine" She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Where is he?"

"He's upstate at band camp. He comes home tomorrow. You wanna meet him?"

"Of course I want to meet your brother! If he's anything like you I'm sure I'll like him!"

"Well then you're in luck. He's just like me! Except he can't dance as well as me. And sometimes he forgets the words to songs. But who doesn't?" She giggled

"I can't wait to meet him"

Kurt took one more glance at the picture before continuing up the stairs. When he looked into his eyes he got a nervous feeling in his stomach. He ignored it and kept walking.

When Kurt got into Rachel's room he was blinded by gold stars and pink paint everywhere.

"This is my room. My daddies did it for me. Isn't it perfect!" She stated.

"It's very you. " Was the only thing Kurt could get out.

"Yes. yes it is." Rachel said proudly

She ran over to her closet where all of her costumes were hung up. She handed Kurt the Ariel costume and he handed her a pair of grey pants, black shoes and a white button up.

After 5 minutes of both of them struggling to get into their costumes they did it and looked at each other.

"Rachel you don't look very manly with long hair. We're going to have to cut it!" Kurt said in her face

"NO! not my hair! I'll put a wig on! I have lots of those!"

"There ya go. good idea."

"You don't look like Ariel. You just look like a guy with a green mermaid tail. I'll get you a wig too"

"But the wig will mess up my hair!" Kurt cried

"Well if you don't want to wear the wig then I guess you're Prince Eric..."

"Fine. gimme the wig"

"Now we look like the real thing" Rachel said. She wouldn't admit it, but she was excited about dressing as Prince Eric for once.

"We look perfect! Come on let's go the crowd is waiting!"

Rachel had took the pleasure of lining up all her stuffed animals to make and audience for them.

"Who's going first? or are we walking together?" Kurt asked

"Let's go together! and maybe act out a scene and sing a song!"

"Good idea Rachel! Let's go! Mr scruffy is looking quite upset we're taking so long." Kurt said in a serious voice

"AND NOW PRESENTING ARIEL AND PRINCE ERIC'S FIRST EVER FASHION SHOW!" Rachel said in the best announcer voice she could. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the sway she tried so hard.

Then they walked the catwalk hand in hand to pose for the cameras.

"The camera loves us!" Rachel exclaimed!

"Get my better side" She said to one of the bears

"Shall we sing my Prince?" Kurt never thought he was be saying that.

"We shall my princess" Rachel thought the same thing.

"There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl

Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

It's possible she wants you, too

There is one way to ask her

It don't take a word

Not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

Sing with me now

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

My, oh, my

Look at the boy too shy

He ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Ain't that sad

Ain't it shame, too bad

You gonna miss the girl "

When they finished the bowed and walked off the walk way to backstage.

"Do you want to do a second run or go for a tea party?" Rachel asked

"I'm quite in the mood for some tea, if that's okay with you"

"I was thinking the same thing. I just wanted to ask first."

Rachel went into her closet and pulled out the greatest tea party kit Kurt had ever seen.

"wow" was all Kurt could say

"you like it?"

"it looks amazing Rachel! Where did you get it?

"I got it for Hanukkah one year. Me and Blaine use it every chance we get"

"Who's Blaine?"

"My brother silly. C'mon we just talked about this. He's at band camp right now. He'll be back tomorrow"

"When he gets back can all three of us have tea parties together?"

"I don't see why not!"

"Cool!"

Rachel set everything up while Kurt took off his costume. Rachel stayed in her. Kurt figured she actually enjoyed dressing as a Prince for once. Kurt felt the same, but the costume was a little too small for him so he had to take it off.

"Its all ready!" Rachel yelled to Kurt

"Okay hang on I'll be right there" He secretly fixed his hair, he couldn't handle having messy hair

They sat down and started talking about The Little Mermaid. Which was both of their favorite Disney movie. Then Rachel brought up Blaine. Kurt was instantly interested. He began asking a bunch of questions about him before he realized what he was ever doing.

"Geez are you planning on knowing his life story by tomorrow?" Rachel said nudging Kurt's shoulder

"No I just want to know what kind of boy he is! Is that a crime?"

"No but you can calm down on the questions. Ask them to him tomorrow, I'm sure he'll be happy to answer them"

"Okay fine" But Kurt was nervous to meet Blaine and ask him questions. That's why he was asking Rachel. He didn't know why he was so nervous to meet another boy.

"Hello Earth to Kurt!" Rachel waved her hand in front of Kurt's face

"Sorry, I zoned out. Do you happen to know the time?"

"I do not, but the street lights are turning on"

"Aw shoot! I gotta go! Same time tomorrow?

"Maybe a like 20 minutes later. I like my Beauty sleep" Rachel said with a wink

That creeped Kurt out.

"Alright I gotta go! Thank you! See You in the morning!" Kurt called as he exited the front door.

He ran across the street just in time for the lights to get on. He said good night to his mom and dad and went to bed. Even though he didn't think he could sleep because he was so nervous for Blaine's homecoming tomorrow. But he tried to sleep anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning woke at the crack of dawn, but for Rachel waiting a few hours to head across the street. He decided to go downstairs and see what his mom was up to.

"Morning honey. How'd you sleep?" Elizabeth said with a warming smile.

"I slept fantastic, how bout you mom?"

"It would've been better if your dad didn't kick me so many times!" She giggled. Kurt loved that little giggle his mother had. He would never forget that giggle.

"Ah dad. Gotta love 'em" Kurt giggled.

They both just looked at each other and shared a laugh before Elizabeth turned to the stove to flip the pancakes.

"Do those have peanut butter and chocolate chips in them!" Kurt got really excited over his favorite breakfast.

"Of course, you'd be crazy to think they wouldn't be in my special pancakes silly!"

"Mom, when those are done can I ask you something?"

"Anything honey."

Kurt got really nervous and turned a faint shade of red while thinking about the subject.

After the pancakes were done she sat across from her son and held her ear; which was a sign for them that she had open ears for listening. Kurt smiled and pointed at his mouth. Showing he was ready to talk.

"Mom, how do you know when you love someone?"

Elizabeth sighed we relief, she was hoping it wasn't where babies came from. She knew both of them were not ready for the conversation.

"Well, when I fell in love with your father I got butterflies every time he talked to me or even looked at me"

Kurt pointed to his ears this time.

"When he held me I felt like I was melting against him. Sometimes I got really nervous, but most of the time I was my complete self. When we looked at each other we could read what they other was feeling. We were completely comfortable with silences. I was happy all the time around him"

"Love sounds great" Kurt sighed

"It's one of the best things in the world." She smiled at her son.

Kurt point to his mouth, showing he wanted to talk.

"How do you know when you like someone?" He was beginning to get curious.

"You find yourself always thinking about them. Always looking at that person. Blushing when they talk to you. Getting nervous in front of them. Mostly things like that" Elizabeth was wondering where this conversation was going. " Why are you so curious, do you like a someone"

"No I just want to know this stuff for when i get older." Kurt was getting nervous. He was wondering what his mother would think after his next question. He spit it out anyways.

"How do you know who you like?" He said kind of looking away. "If you like boys or girls" he said clearing up his question.

"Well..." Elizabeth wanted to take a few seconds to make sure this was a good explanation for an eight year old. "Most boys like girls, and most girls like guys" She said quietly.

"What if a boy liked a boy? Or a girl liked a girl?"

"That can happen too. You just don't see that as much as you do boy liking girls"

"Ah. Do people not like that?"

"Most people think it's weird. But me and you dad don't mind it. We think its completely normal-Love is love, it doesn't have a gender"

"Love is love, it doesn't have a gender." Kurt thought to himself. "So, I'm just saying here, if I liked boys, you and dad wouldn't care? you would treat me the same?"

"Kurt, honey, we would love you more for being honest with us and would let you be who you are" She said with hopeful eyes.

"Okay. That's good to know..do you know what time it is?" Kurt was ready to go to Rachel's now.

"It's about 10:15. Are you going to Rachel's?

"Yes. I'll be home before street lights on. I promise"

"Alright see ya later" She kissed her son on the forehead and sent him on his way.

Before Kurt could even knock on the door Rachel had already opened it. Shocked Kurt spoke "Top o' the morning Ms Anderberry"

"Why hello Mr Hummel. Thank you or giving me time to actually get ready for today"

they both laughed and Kurt walked into the home. He just starred at Rachel. She was wearing a black dress and her hair was all done. She looked like she was going on a hot date or something. Kurt had to know why she was so dressed up for the occasion.

"Why so fancy today?"

"Do you not know what today is?" Rachel almost yelled with excitement

"Uh...Oh yeah! Blaine's coming home!"

"DUH! Come on!" Rachel insisted

"Where are we going?"

"I want to welcome Blaine home the right way..with a song"

"Which song?" Kurt was beginning to wonder if he was gonna sing with Rachel. It was her brother, so she should sing it by herself. Well at least that's what Kurt thought.

"It Will Rain by Bruno Mars." It's one of his favorite songs this month

"This month?" That was weird, Kurt thought.

"Yeah Blaine doesn't have a 'favorite song'. He has 'monthly songs' and this months, or when he left at least, was It Will Rain."

"Well it sounds like a marvelous choice" Kurt said, now understanding everything.

"And you're going to sing it with me" Rachel demanded

"But I don't even know Blaine!" Kurt started getting nervous "What will he think of me. I want to make a good impression" he thought to himself.

"Oh yeah! that's right. Are you excited to meet him?"

"A little more nervous than excited.."

"Don't be. I'm sure he'll love you as much as I do"

"Aw Rach, you're all too kind. But what time does Blaine come home?"

"Oh about 12, why what time is it?"

"It can't be that late..its only 11:22! Holy Moly! We should probably get started on the song" Kurt was turning warm. He had no idea why. It was just another boy. Why was he getting so nervous?

"Come on into the basement. It's gotta be perfect"

About a half hour later the two went upstairs waiting for Rachel's Dad's to bring home Blaine.

At exactly 12 the door crept open. It was Daddy L's hand waving on Rachel to start the music. Kurt's stomach flipped as soon as it started. Blaine walked into the home, sat down and starred at Rachel and the new boy in his house.

Rachel looked dead into Blaine's eyes and sang:

"If you ever leave me baby

leave some morphine at my door

cause it would take a whole lot of medication

to realize what we used to have

we don't have it anymore"

Blaine instantly realized what Rachel was doing and joined in at the chorus

"Cause there ain't no sun light

if I lose you baby

and there'll be no clear skies

if i lose you baby

Just like the clouds,

my eyes will do the same if you walk away

Everyday, it will rain,

rain, rain"

Kurt just starred in awe. "How was it possible that a beautiful voice like that can come out of a little boy's mouth" was the first thing he thought. Right after that thought he caught himself, mouth open in awe. He shook it off and continued the last verse of the song with the two siblings.

At the end, Rachel and Blaine's gave a roaring applause. All three kids smiled and bowed. Rachel turning to her brother to give him the biggest bear hug ever

"Don't ever go to camp again. I missed you way too much"

"I'm sorry. I missed you very much too, but band camp was just so much fun!"

Kurt was just standing there awkwardly.

"Oh I almost forgot. This is my new friend Kurt! he lives across the street!"

"Well nice to meet you Kurt, I'm Blaine"

"H-h-hello Blaine. How was camp?" Kurt didn't know why his voice was shaky.

"It was fabulous! How was time with my sister?"

"It was a pleasure."

"Well I'm glad you kept her busy. Are you staying for a while? Cause I would love to know more about you"

"Yep, I'm staying until the street lights go on, if that's okay with your dads"

"Of course it is!"

"Rachel! Me and Kurt are going upstairs for a bit. We'll be down later, okay?"

"Yeah that's fine. I'll go put on a show for Daddy L and H." She yelled back at him.

"Perfect, so we have time!" Blaine laughed

Kurt liked his laugh. It made his stomach go crazy.

They headed up to Blaine's room when Blaine stopped turned around and hugged Kurt.

"Thank you for coming into mine and my sister's lives, this means so much. I know we've only known each other for about an hour. But I that we're going to be together forever" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Anytime. You and your family are wonderful. I'm glad you guys are in my life now" He whispered back getting that feeling in his stomach again.

Blaine pulled away and instantly Kurt missed the feeling of Blaine against him.

"Well this is my room" He said opening the door.

Kurt was shocked to see that it was very similar to his room. Blaine had his trophies on a shelf and his bed spread was almost the same, except Blaine's was blue and grey.

"It's very nice. I like you blankets" was the first thing that came out of his mouth

"Thanks, I've missed them a lot since I was at camp"

"Was it hard?"

"Was what hard?"

"Going to camp? Being away from your family for so long?"

"It wasn't that bad. I adapted quite easily, I'm much of a people person"

"Well aren't you lucky" Kurt thought but instead said "Well that's always a good thing"

"Yeah, hey do you mind if I unpack while we talk?"

"No go right ahead"

Blaine ran downstairs to get his suitcase leaving Kurt in his room. Kurt took the opportunity to look at Blaine's room more carefully. He slowly looked up and down the walls, taking in every inch of space into his memory. He sniffed the air (as weird as that sounded that was how Kurt remembered things the best)it smelled like axe and a few other things he couldn't put his finger on. After standing there with his eyes closed for a few seconds he herd Blaine come back upstairs, Kurt moved fast and sat on the floor near the end of the bed.

"Alright I'm back"

"Geez is you bag big enough?" Kurt said teasingly

"Hey! I was gone for like 3 weeks! I needed to look good!"

"Okay that's understandable. Why'd ya go to band camp?"

"Well I really went for guitar, but when I got there I started playing drums too. So I went to improve and learn new talents" Blaine explained

"Oh that's so cool! Do you think you can teach me one day?"

"Sure Wanna start tomorrow?"

"If it's okay with Rachel that I'm with you and not her for a while"

"Oh don't worry, she'll be fine."

Blaine started to unpack, and by unpack he meant throw all of his cloths on the floor making a huge mess.

"Is this how you unpack?" Kurt laughed

"Well how else do you do it?" Blaine said in the most serious face ever

"What I do is put the clean clothes on one side, the dirty ones on the other. It makes cleaning up much faster"

"Wow that's a good idea, can you help me with it?"

"Well I guess so"

They fell into a pattern Kurt asking if it was clean or dirty, Blaine replying. This went on for a good 20 minutes until Kurt went to reach for a shirt at the same time as Blaine and they grabbed each others hands. They didn't let go right away. Kurt started blushing then pulled away.

Kurt cleared his throat "What is this thing?" He said holding up what it seemed a shredded blanket/shirt thing. Kurt couldn't really tell for it was in such bad condition

"Ahh! Be careful!" Blaine cried

"What is it?" He asked again

"Its the last thing I have from my granddad before he died. Its my most favoritest thing in the world"

"So is it a blanket?"

"Well it was..now its shredded silk"

"Awe that's really cute" "Whoa did I just call something another boy did cute?" he thought

"Awe thanks, you are too" Kurt blushed. Wait a minute, "did Blaine just call me cute?" he thought. "Well if he said i was cute, and I said cute then it must be normal for people to say that. I guess I'm not weird!" He thought again.

"I'm not cute! I'm like a ferocious lion! RAWRR!" Kurt said lunging over the bed

Blaine starting laughing "Oh please! you're adorable"

"rawrr! how are lions adorable"

"Lions are my favorite animal, so to me they're adorable"

"ohh I see!"

"Well if you're a lion then I want to be a tiger! RAWRR!"

"Fine! but we have to be friends, we can't fight!"

"Aw but that's no fun!"

"Maybe we can fight, as long as you don't hurt me!"

"YAYY!"

Blaine got on his hands and knees lunging at Kurt playfully. Kurt did the same. Kurt jumped ontop of the bed and roared the best lion roar he could, which caused Blaine to jump onto the bed to and tackle Kurt.

"KING OF THE BED!" Blaine yelled

They began pushing each other until Kurt was the only one left on the bed and Blaine was on the ground.

"I win!" Kurt gloated sticking his tongue out

"But can you win round two?"

"Probably!"

"Then round two it is"

Blaine sat there for a few seconds to confuse Kurt. Then when Kurt least expected it Blaine leaped on top of Kurt. They rolled around on the bed until Kurt's legs were dangling over the edge waving his hand in defeat.

"Okay fine you win round 2" Kurt said in a defeated voice

It was Blaine's turn to gloat.

"I knew I could take you!" he stuck his tongue out mocking Kurt

"You took me be surprise!"

"That's the point silly!"

"Alright fine! you win I lose. That was tiring. I just want to lay down now! Phew!" Kurt said as he laid on Blaine's bed

"I wanna lay down too! move over your taking up the whole bed ya goof!" Blaine shoved Kurt over playfully so they both had an even amount of room.

Blaine laid right next to Kurt. They fell into a silence. Then out of no where Kurt felt Blaine hold his hand like they did on accident earlier. Kurt didn't mind. If anything he liked it. They scooted closer together when finally Kurt spoke "You and Rachel are my best friends you know that?"

"Aw Kurt, that's so nice! you're my best friend too!"

"Really?" Kurt was surprised

"Yeah. My other friends don't let me hold their hands. and you don't mind it! I like that!"

"Well we're special friends!"

"That we are, Kurt!"

Kurt looked out the window and noticed it was getting dark out. He didn't want to leave yet! He told Blaine that he would have to be home before the street lights were on. Blaine looked at him and told him to hang on. Then he vanished down stairs.

"Daddy L, can Kurt sleepover tonight?"

"He has to tell his parents first, then he can."

"Thank you! love you!" Blaine yelled running upstairs

"Do you wanna sleepover?" Blaine asked

"Yeah! but I have to call home first and tell my mom. Where's the phone?"

"It's over there" Blaine said pointing at a corner of the room across the hall

Kurt dialed the number.

"Hi, mom"

"yes dear? why aren't you home yet?"

"Can I sleep over here tonight? Mr Anderberry said it was okay"

"Well if its okay with them then I'm fine with it."

"Thank you, love you"

"Love you too"

They hung up.

"Hey Blaine! I can sleep over!" Kurt yelled from across the hall

"Alright sweet! It'll Be so much fun!" Blaine squealed


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt stood in the doorway of Blaine's room, not really sure what to do. He had never been to a sleep over before.

"What're you doing Kurt?"

"What? Oh nothing, just um...thinking" Kurt wasn't too sure what to do now.

"Well there's no thinking at sleep overs! Just a bunch of fun!" Blaine gave Kurt a huge grin

"Well then what are we gonna do that's so fun!"

"How about the question game? That game is the best!"

"What's the question game?"

Blaine looking like Kurt had three heads.

"What's the question game?" Kurt repeated

"It's a 'get to know someone better' game" Blaine said a little in shock. "You've never played it before?"

"No, that's why I asked what it was silly..." Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Blaine's face

"Oh, well it's a great game, i'll go first."

Kurt nodded.

"Okay, hmm my first question for you is...What's your favorite thing to do?" He said quite proud of his first question.

"Well. I like singing and playing dress up. They're both so much fun! So those!" He smiled

"No way me too!" Blaine was shocked that someone else besides Rachel liked those things.

"That's so cool! I've never met another boy who liked that like me!"

"Me either! This is so cool!" Blaine's smile was ear to ear. "Okay, it's your turn. Ask me a question"

"Okay. Um do you like baking?"

"Baking? Like cookies and brownies and all those sweet things?"

"Yes..Do you like making them?"

"Of course! It's so much fun! Me and Daddy H do it all the time! He tells me that my cookies are the bestest in the world!"

"No way! I don't believe it! I want one of your cookies!" Kurt pouted

"Well come on! Let's go make some!"

"Can we really! It's getting late. You sure your dad's won't mind?"

"Why would they mind? They'll probably bake with us! They like baking too! Come on. Let's go bake cookies!" Blaine was become a little too excited to bake. He turned around to head out his bedroom door and walked right into the wall. Kurt let out a soft laugh then ran over with concern.

"Blaine! Oh my gosh! Are you okay? Kurt was extremely worried about the boy.

"Kurt? Kurt is that you? I- I can't see anything! Kurt! Did you turn the lights off? Kurt where are you?"

"Blaine, I'm right next to you. It'll be okay. I got your hand its okay."

"GOTCHA!" Blaine rolled on the floor laughing.

"What? Was that a joke?

"That's why i'm laughing silly. Come on it was funny."

"Only a little" Kurt's corner's of his lips were turning up. He was trying to hold back the laughter to pretend to be mad at Blaine. "Fine. It was funny. Can we go bake now?"

"Yes Kurt let's go bake." Blaine got up and Kurt got pulled forward. He completely forgot they were holding hands again. He smiled to himself. Blaine tugged him down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Daddy H! Me and Kurt want to make cookies. Do you and Daddy L wanna join us?"

"We'll be right there. Don't touch the oven! We'll do it for you!"

*Beep* Blaine already hit the button to turn it on.

"Blaine, we're serious don't touch that oven!"

"I didn't touch it! That was the water dispenser!"

"Yeah, okay Blaine."

Kurt and Blaine giggled a little to themselves.

"Sit at the island, I'll get all the stuff out."

Kurt sat and watched as Blaine, the shortest of the two tried reaching for the flour on the top shelf of the cupboard.

"Do you need any help with that shorty?" Kurt couldn't help himself but laugh at his own joke.

"Ha ha very funny. But yes. I would like some help. I can't reach the flour!" He said pointing to the bag of flour on the top shelf. He gave Kurt the puppy dog face. It made Kurt feel all warm inside.

"I'll go get the flour. Is there anything else you need shorty?"

"Yes,the chocolate chips. They're in the cupboard next to the flour. And why do you keep calling me shorty!" Blaine pouted. "I am NOT short!"

"Blaine, stop being silly. you're shorter than me. It's okay. I like shorty. It can be my nickname for you!"

"Okay fine, but does that mean I get to make one up for you?"

Kurt sighed. "If it makes you happy" He reached for the flour and chocolate chips with ease and handed them to Blaine.

"Okay. I'll tell you yours later! I want it to be good!"

Kurt sighed again. "Oh dear."

"Daddy we got all the stuff ready if you want to come bake!" Blaine yelled to his dads.

"Be right in!"

Blaine began adding the ingredients to the bowl while Kurt stirred. Blaine was measuring flour when some spilled and hit Kurt.

"What was the for?" Kurt already had flour on his forehead, but now it was on his clothes.

"Wha- oh I'm sorry! Here let me get it off for you!"

"Blaine, it's okay, they were dirty anyways." He picked up some flour and flicked some at Blaine.

"Hey now! Let's not make a mess!" Blaine was very serious about his baking.

"It's not me you have to worry about Blaine. You're the one making a mess!" Kurt pointed to the bag of flour spilling everywhere

"Oh no! Help me clean it up!" Blaine started panicking as he herd his dads approaching.

"Um! grab a towel! sweep it up! Do something!" Kurt was getting jittery. He'd never been in trouble before.

"Here why don't we just do this!" Blaine took a handful and dumped it on Kurt.

Kurt gasped but realized it was working. So he did the same to Blaine. Soon they were both covered head to toe in flour.

The boys herd a gasp. They turned around.

"Oh hi dads!"

"Blaine Anderberry, What do you think you're doing?" Mr L said

"We're baking see!" he gestured to the bowl of only half mixed ingredients.

"And what are you baking? Yourselves?" Mr H said with a laugh.

"Maybe" Blaine said looking away.

"I don't think its a good idea to bake tonight, Blaine. How about tomorrow morning?" Mr H stated.

"That's fine. I guess we are a little dirty."

"A little?" Kurt butted in. "I'm covered head to toe in flour!" Both boys started laughing.

"Blaine why don't you give Kurt a pair of clothes to wear tonight, and show him where the other shower is. you can both take showers then go to bed. Sound good?" Mr L Told the boys.

"Sounds good. Thank you Mr Anderberry!" Kurt said running after Blaine.

"Here you go! I hope they fit!" Blaine handed Kurt a pair of sweat pants and tshirt.

"Me too, or else I'm stuck in these dirty clothes all night!" Blaine giggled at the Kurt.

"Where's the shower?" Kurt asked Blaine needing to get clean

"Go down the hall, 3 doors past mine is the shower. I'll go shower in my dads room that way we're done at the same time"

"Okay sounds good." Kurt started walking down the hall. He got to the shower turned it on and took the shortest shower possible, changed and walked back to Blaine's room to find Blaine still in the shower. Kurt took this opportunity to do a little singing and dancing in the mirror.

"I'm singin' in the rain

Just singin' in the rain

What a glorious feelin'

I'm happy again.

I'm laughing at clouds.

So dark up above

The sun's in my heart

And i'm ready for love.

Let the stromy clouds chase.

Everyone from the place

Come on with the rain

I've a smile on my face

I walk down the lane

With a happy refrain

just singin'

singin' in the rain

dancin' in the rain...

im happy again...

I'm singin' and dancin' in the rain..."

Kurt made a big finish to turn around and see Blaine standing there, clapping.

"That was pretty good!" Blaine giggled

Kurt grew a light shade of red. No one ever saw his dance to himself before. And now Blaine knows what he does at home.

"Don't tell anyone about that! It's a secret!"

"Fine, but I think you should just keep doing it in your room if you don't want anyone to see it." Blaine started laughing loudly.

"I will I will!" Kurt cried "Just don't laugh at me! Gosh I'm so embarrassed"

"Don't be you were good. It was cute." Kurt's face was turning bright red. He felt Blaine's hand grab his. They walked over the the bed.

"Do you wanna watch a movie before we go to bed?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Sure, do you have Aladdin or The Little Mermaid?"

"Those are two of my favorites! Of course I have them! Let's watch Aladdin!"

"Sounds good Blaine!" Kurt moved to the ground to make himself a bed.

"What are you doing?" Blaine looked confused

"I'm making a bed. Isn't the floor where you sleep when you sleep at someone's house?"

"Only if you want to. We can share my bed Kurt. I don't bite."

"Only if you say its okay for me to sleep on your bed."

"Kurt it is okay for you to sleep on my bed tonight" Blaine said in a mocking tone

"Then I guess I'm sleeping on your bed!" Kurt giggled

Half way through the movie Kurt yawned and snuggle deeper into the pillows.

"Awe come on Kurt, you can't go to bed now! The best part is coming up soon!"

"Blaine I'm so tired! Can we finish is in the morning?"

"No! That's what sleepovers are for! You stay up all night watching movies and talking then you go to sleep!"

"But Blaine!"

"Fine if you're really THAT tired we'll go to bed and finish it in the morning."

"Thank you Blaine"

"Welcome Kurtie"

"Kurtie? Is that my nickname?"

"Yes it is. Isn't it cute?"

"I love it."

"Me too"

Kurt snuggled back into the blankets and he felt Blaine snuggle up next to him and hold his hand. Kurt didn't mind as long and Blaine didn't.

"Good night shorty"

"Good night Kurtie"

They fell asleep snuggled up to each other holding hands until Kurt had to leave the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt woke up at eight out of habit. He moved slightly only to feel dead weight on his side. Struggle to see what it was he slightly turned his head to see Blaine lying fully on his arm and hands draped over Kurt's shoulder. Kurt couldn't take his eyes off of Blaine. He was so silent, so at ease. When a though popped into his head "is this what all boys do at sleepovers?" Kurt tried to ponder that for a while, later then realizing he didn't care 'cause him and Blaine were special friends. Blaine shivered a little

"Blanket hog" Blaine muffled into Kurt's arm. Then rolling over a little to get more blankets on his cold shoulders. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Kurt didn't know if he was sleeping still or awake.

"Kurt. You are a blanket hog!" Blaine said in a little morning voice.

"Oh, sorry about that, I like to feel like a Caterpillar when I sleep, next time I'll bring my own blanket" Kurt went to give more blanket to Blaine when Blaine moved closer to Kurt.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Kurt questioned nervously

"I'm cuddling you for warmth!" Blaine moved Kurt's arm over his shoulder to warm him up completely.

"Are you sure you just don't want a blanket? I'm already really hot, you can have this one"

"Kurtieeee stop talking. I'm still tired, can we get like a half hours more of sleep?"

"Why are you so tired?"

"No reason, just not enough sleep I guess"

Kurt didn't push the subject he just let Blaine lay on him until he was back asleep. Kurt didn't know was the reason Blaine was so tired is that he stayed up watching Kurt sleep for a little bit. Observing every little detail about him.

They both awoke an hour later to Rachel singing in the shower.

"Does she always do this?" Kurt questioned

"Every day...it's her 'stardom training' or something like that"

"Well then you can't be mad at her for that, shes a fabulous singer." Kurt said shyly.

"That she is...Come on! I smell the waffles being made downstairs!"

Before Kurt knew it he was being pulled down the flight of stairs and in a chair at the table in a heart beat.

"H-h-here you can sit next to me" Blaine was nervous all of a sudden.

"What about Rachel?"

"She sits at the top of the table. She likes to 'feel like the tip of the star'. But I just think she likes the attention" They both giggled at the true statement

Rachel came down the stairs, shocked to still see Kurt here.

"Did Kurt spend the night?" Rachel seemed confused

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" Blaine stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Blaine. If I knew that, would I have asked?" Rachel shot back

Kurt could feel a brother sister fight building.

"I think i should head home" Kurt said shakily.

"No stay! please!" Blaine almost begged.

"Yeah stay please Kurt, me and Blaine won't argue. We'll get along we promise."

"Okay, but can I call my dad and tell him I'm staying here long than planned?"

"Of course" Rachel said starring at Blaine. "The phone is upstairs across from Blaine's room" Rachel told him.

Kurt ran off upstairs to quickly call his dad. When he her squeals coming from down stairs, he ignored it to call him dad.

"Blaine! You can't be friends with Kurt! he's my best friend!"

"Thats no fair! Kurt's MY special friend!"

"He was MY friend first!"

"Why can't he just be both of our friends? This is no fair!"

"No that's not fair either, I'm going to get Daddy L and Daddy H."

"Fine"

At that moment Kurt came back downstairs startled by all the yelling going on.

"Guys, why are you yelling? I thought you guys weren't going to fight?"

"We're not fighting Kurt. We're just...uhh.. talking about who likes you more." Rachel said awkwardly.

Both dads walked in as if on queue.

"What's going on guys?" Daddy L asked.

"Nothing now" Rachel said almost under her breath, but loud enough for him to hear it.

"Come on Rachel, you didn't drag us in here for no reason at all. Do you want us to talk to you guys separately?" Daddy H suggested.

"That would be fantastic" Blaine said

"Who wants to go first?" Daddy H asked.

"I will!" Rachel said willingly.

"Let's go into the living room, you guys stay here" Both dad's said.

Kurt still stood there confused. Neither of them were saying anything. They just stood there for a few seconds in silence until Blaine spoke up. "Come on, this might be a while. Come sit at the table with me!" Before Kurt could respond he was in front of the table and Blaine was pulling his chair out for him.

"Why thank you kind sir" Kurt said jokingly

"Why you're welcome Kurtie" Blaine couldn't contain his huge smile showing after saying Kurt's nick name.

"Ah Shortie, you're so kind" Kurt couldn't help but smile either.

They just sat there and smiled at each other until Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and held it on top of the table. Kurt smiled at the kind gesture, but he had to ask Blaine why he was always holding his hand.

"Blaine..." Kurt's voice was getting high pitched. He tried clearing his throat and tried again "Blaine"

"Yes Kurtie?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of Course! Anything! I love answering questions!"

"Okay well..umm..I was um..just wondering...Wh-why do you always hold my hand?"

"Well that's simple! It's because we're special friends, and people who are special hold hands!"

"Is there any other reason?"

"Well..um..I like seeing how when I hold it you always calm down a little bit. And you're hands a really soft. Yo-You don't mind me holding you hand do you?"

"No! It's fine! I like it. I like how our hands fit good together."

"Well they do don't they?"

"Yeah! Just look at them. The spaces in between my fingers fit yours perfectly!"

"They do! Kurtie, our hands fit perfectly together! Just like us!"

"Thats so true!"

A few silent moments fell until Blaine spoke up.

"Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"You're my best friend you know that right?"

"You're my best friend too Blaine"

"What about Rachel?"

"She's my best friend too!"

"So, you like both of us?"

"Yes! You're my Special Best Friend and Rachel's my Best Friend!"

"Okay"

"Why? What's wrong?" Kurt was getting worried.

"Nothings wrong" Blaine gave Kurt that silly grin. "I was just asking a question"

"Alright."

Blaine herd Rachel and his daddies approaching.

"Blaine, it's your turn" Daddy L said.

"Okay! Be right back" He whispered to Kurt.

Rachel sat in Blaine's spot without missing a beat

"Hi Kurt! How was your morning?"

"It was good. How was yours?"

"It was good. Can I ask you a question?

"Why is everyone asking my questions all of a sudden?" Kurt though to him self

"Sure go for it."

"Who do you like more?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you like Blaine or me more?"

"WHY does it matter?"

"Because I need to know"

"Rachel, I like you and Blaine the same. You're both my BEST friends. Is that what this 'fight' is about?"

Rachel Stayed silent.

"It is isn't it?"

"Y-y-yes. I told Blaine you were my friend first, so he couldn't be your friend."

"Rachel that's not fair at all!"

"But you were MY friend first!"

"I can have 2 best friends and i can be both of your friends at the same time"

"But Blaine's a boy, so you'll be with him more than me"

Kurt frowned at the thought that Rachel could thing that.

"Rachel, Blaine is you brother. All three of us will always be together no matter what. I promise"

"You promise?"

"Pinkie Promise"

"Okay. I'll go call my daddies in here and tell them everything will be okay."

Rachel walked in to the living room and told them everything was okay. They all came back into the kitchen and ate breakfast together.

"What do you guy want to do today?" Rachel asked.

"How about a picnic?" Kurt suggested

"That sounds like fun!" Rachel squealed

"But where?" Blaine asked

"How about my backyard?" Kurt suggested

"Is that okay with you parents, Kurt? Daddy L and Daddy H asked.

"I'll go call them and ask. May I use the phone?

"of course."

Kurt ran up the stairs called his parents and was back downstairs in a matter of 2 minutes.

"You guys can come over in an hour. I have to go home and clean up and shower before I can have anyone over. Is that okay?"

"Sounds good" All four Anderberry's said at the same time

"See ya soon! Thank you!" Kurt said walking out the door


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt ran across the street in a hurry and was greeted by a warm smile from his mother. "Sweetie, no need to rush into things, I already started packing for the picnic. Don't worry. Go upstairs and shower and when you come down you can help me make cookies!" Kurt ran up the stairs making sure to yell "Thank you" to his mother on the way up.

After Kurt had showered he picked out his nicest clothes, yet suitable for a day in the park. He picked a pair of older dark blue jeans and his favorite button up shirt. When he got downstairs Elizabeth already started getting the ingredients ready for the cookies.

Kurt grabbed his stepping stool and stood next to his mother. "Well don't you look handsome!" She smiled at her son. "Thanks mommy, I want today to be really special with Blaine and Rachel. It's going to be the best day ever!" Kurt was giddy with excitement. "Come on Kurt. Let's get baking so we don't keep the Anderberry's waiting." "Alright mom. Hand me my spoon." This was Kurt's serious time. His mother knew cooking was important to him and he always liked to begin baking with his one of his favorite Disney songs. With Kurt's spoon flick she hit the switch and 'I'll Make A Man Out Of You' came on.

"LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS" Kurt sang in a serious voice. "To defeat the huns" Elizabeth joined in. They continued to make batter in harmony until it was time to put the cookies on the sheet. Which of course, required pure silence for both to concentrate on the perfect amount of batter.

Elizabeth and Kurt spent their waiting minutes to pack everything and call the AnderBerry's to make sure the knew where they were going. At the beep of the oven the cookies were packed and Kurt and Elizabeth were in the car leaving Burt a note for after work.

They arrived at the park at about noon and found the perfect spot to have a picnic. Right in the middle of the swings and slide. Blaine had picked the spot because it seemed the "the most fun". The parents set everything up and told the kids they had to be back as soon as they called for lunch so they could eat.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and ran over to the swings while Rachel decided to sing to the birds down by the river.

"This is really nice" Blaine looked sincerely at Kurt and smiled. "Yeah this is a lot of fun, I'm glad you guys could come" Kurt couldn't look at Blaine. At least when he looked that pretty in his bow tie and jeans. Kurt was starting to turn red. "Kurt are you okay? I think you're getting sun burned already!" Blaine chuckled at his assumption because Kurt was really pale for a young boy. "N-no I'm fine, just a little warm. Let's swing to cool off!" Kurt grabbed the first swing he could and started swinging as hard as he could. Blaine sat next to him and joined him. After Kurt felt his face cool down he stopped swinging and just watch Blaine laugh to himself and watch how high he could get. "Hey, why'd you stop swinging?" Blaine looked confused. "My legs started hurting I don't want to be sore later" Kurt was lying be he didn't care. "Do you want to go lay under that tree over there?" Kurt suggested to Blaine. "Sure it looks nice and cool there!". Blaine again grabbed Kurt's hand and walked to the tree. They both sat down wordless. Rachel was singing in the background, it was odd but soothing.

"Blaine?" Kurt was beginning to blush again.

"Yea Kurtie?"

"Ca-Can we cuddle?" Kurt was extremely nervous to ask Blaine and Kurt Wasn't sure why.

"Of course we can! C'mere Kurt! I love cuddles!" Kurt began to relax and eased his way into Blaine's arms.

"How's that?" Blaine asked with a huge smile.

"It's perfect."

They stayed silent for a few minutes. Blaine was sure Kurt had fallen asleep, but when he looked down Kurt was looking right up at him. Blaine smiled and put his head on Kurt's shoulder. Blaine took in the smell of Kurt and nuzzled into his neck a little more. They stayed silent until Blaine spoke up "Kurt, you're my best friend. I never want to lose you, I'm glad I met you." He pulled Kurt closer. "I feel the same way Blaine. I'm glad I finally have friends to play with. You and Rachel and the best." They smiled at each other and laying there until they herd Leroy call for lunch. "I don't wanna get up!" Blaine whined. "Me either." "We'll come back and cuddle after lunch okay Kurt?" "sounds good, let's go before we get in trouble!" Blaine took Kurt's hand and they ran to the blanket that was laid out for them.

"Hey boys, how did you spend your time?" Mrs Hummel asked. "We went on the swings then cuddled under the tree. It was a lot of fun!" Blaine was more than enthused to tell everyone how they spent their day. Kurt just stood there blushing, hands still intertwined with Blaine's. "Alright let's eat before everything gets too cold" Mr and Mr Anderberry stated.

All three kids ate as fast as they could. When Kurt stood up to clean off his pants he asked Rachel to come with him to the river for a few minutes. Leaving Blaine with the parents. Rachel and Kurt went off to talk and promised they'd be back as soon as possible.

"Kurt why are we going to the river? Why did we leave Blaine? That's not very nice of you Kurt." Rachel stopped talking when she saw the concern on Kurt's face. "Kurt what's wrong? Why do you look sick?" Rachel began to get worried when Kurt spoke up. "I-I-I think I have a crush on Blaine. Rachel. I don't know what to do. He's a boy. What if he doesn't like me back. Oh no Rachel. Don't give me that look, I'm scared. Rachel!" Rachel just starred at him. "Kurt, I think Blaine has a crush on you too. But I'm not sure. And it's not weird Kurt. I have 2 dads don't forget. It's not weird at all. Some people like princesses and others like princes. It's not a big deal." Kurt let out a sigh of relief. He knew as soon has he went home he had to talk to him mom. But for now he was going to enjoy the rest of the day. He and Rachel walked back to the blanket in time to back up. "Kurt there you are! I missed you" Blaine hugged him and Rachel gave Kurt a sly smile. "I only went to the river, Blaine. Next time you can come." Kurt assured Blaine. "Next time" Blaine thought as they packed up. "I wonder what happens at the river" Blaine thought to himself.

Before anyone knew it they were saying goodbyes and getting in their cars to go home after a long day. Everyone hugged and rode home as the sky began to get dimmer. As soon as he got home he hugged Burt and Elizabeth and went upstairs to begin to plan for the next time he saw the Anderberry's.


End file.
